


Under a Tapestry of Stars

by tonystarkssnipples



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples
Summary: It was a beautiful night, the kind where all the stars are visible, a tapestry of innumerable patterns and shapes. It’s terrifying, intimidating, and ethereal. The air was still and quiet when Tony left his dorm to have a cigarette. He found himself looking at the sky and wandering around campus, lighting one cigarette after another with a lazy haze that came with a rare, quiet mind.He was torn from his reverie when there was a tiny splash to his left.-or-Tony finds his new classmate, actor Steve Rogers, stoned in a fountain.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Under a Tapestry of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/gifts).



> Thanks Alle for prompting actor Steve or college au bc BISH I DID BOTH

It was a beautiful night, the kind where all the stars are visible, a tapestry of innumerable patterns and shapes. It’s terrifying, intimidating, and ethereal. The air was still and quiet when Tony left his dorm to have a cigarette. He found himself looking at the sky and wandering around campus, lighting one cigarette after another with a lazy haze that came with a rare, quiet mind.

He was torn from his reverie when there was a tiny splash to his left. Following the sound, he had to choke back a laugh. “Uh, hey?” 

Steve looked up at him, eyes clouded and unfocused. Silence hung between them for what felt like minutes.

“Okay, I’ll leave.” Tony turned on his heel but halted when he felt a chilled hand wrap around his wrist. He turned back to Steve.

“Hi,” Steve forced out.

“Hi?” Tony asked.

“I’m Steve.”

Tony chuckled lightly. “I know.”

“You’re Tony. I see you in the library. I think you’re cute.”

“Is that so?” 

“Where am I?” Steve still hadn’t let his wrist go, but his head was twisting back and forth in an attempt to take in his surroundings.

“You’re in the fountain outside Jennings hall.”

“Oh. Okay.” Steve made no move to get up, just used his free hand to make tiny waves. “And how did I get here?”

“I’m guessing weed and negligent friends.” Tony eased his wrist out of Steve’s grasp and sat at the edge of the fountain.

“I don’t have friends here,” Steve mumbled, turning his back towards Tony. “Everyone just wants to hang out because I’m famous.”

Tony hummed, familiar with the feeling. He stalled his response by offering Steve a cigarette, which he turned down. Tony pocketed the pack, not wanting to risk offending Steve.

“Do you know how many famous people there are at this school?” Tony asked. Steve grunted. “That’s not a response. Do you?”

“Uh. Me?”

Tony shook his head, a light laugh escaping his throat. “You think that because the rest of us figured out a system to avoid the fame hounds.”

“Us?”

“Oh, yeah. You know that kid Thor? He’s an actual prince. Natasha Romanoff? World famous dancer in the Russian ballet. Personally, I’m the sole heir to a billion dollar fortune. And that’s just naming a few.” Tony’s eyes scanned down Steve’s chest and tried not to ogle at the way the white material clung to his abs.

Steve humphed and slapped his hands on the water in frustration. “Then how come people leave you alone?”

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but before the words could exit his mouth he noticed a shiver run through Steve. “How about I answer that once we get you into some dry clothes, huh?”

“My building’s on the other side of campus,” Steve pouted.

“Well, my building is right there and I’m sure my roommate has something you can fit into. Can you stand?”

“Huh?”

“Is it just weed? It’s college, no judgement.”

“Just weed.” Steve still hadn’t moved.

“Alright, let me help you up.” Tony stood and reached his hand down to heft Steve up and over the edge of the fountain. Steve didn’t even make it to the standing position before he slumped back into the water, pulling Tony in with him. 

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, flushing such a deep red that Tony could see it in the dark night, even with the blue from the water being the only source of light.

“Guess this is where we’ll talk until you sober up.” Tony arranged himself to get comfortable, peeling off his wet shoes and socks. “The secret to being left alone here is easy. Be boring.”

“Boring?”

“Don’t go to parties. Don’t accept date offers unless you’re actually interested. Don’t sleep around. People will get bored with you within the month and no one will care that you’re a hot shot Hollywood superstar.”

Steve was silent for a moment. “What about getting stoned and landing myself in a fountain?”

“It’s not a great start.”

Steve laughed and splashed Tony.

“But look at the bright side! When I first got here, I couldn’t take a leak without an audience. Now, I’m making a spectacle of myself and no one even gives a shit.”

“I think I can get up and I’d really like to be dry. You said your dorm was around here?”

“Yeah.” Tony stood and practically lifted Steve to his feet. “And once you’re warm and comfy, we’ll talk about what you said earlier.”

“Huh?”

“I think you’re cute, too, Rogers.”

* * *

“First of all, from all of us at Good Morning America, congratulations on your engagement, Steve.” The reporter had a kind smile.

“Thank you, Robin.”

“I heard you and your fiance, Tony Stark, for those who don’t know, had an unorthodox first meeting. Wanna tell us about that?”

Steve couldn’t help the tiny smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Well, Michael, about five years ago I decided to take a break from acting and go to college…”

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks, please drop a kudos and comment


End file.
